Down With The 'Morning' Sickness
by Datsamazin
Summary: Sorry, deleted the chalk line fic.Here's another follow-up that is hopefully better than the 1 preceding it. Same w/ music plotline, dif. twist. Disturbed song title pun. and Mpreg to ensue. CHAPTER 10 up! DISCONTINUED...
1. Deader then uh, um

* * *

Hello every one, first I'd like to start off by saying sorry for such a loooooooooooooooooong overdue update. Secondly, I apologize for deleting Faded Chalk line, but it had to be done. And thirdly, I know '91 doesn't coincide w/ the shows flashbacks, but it was intentionally done to flow with that band's era. Lastly, I saw an episode of Shawn with his girlfriend but forgot her name so I just guessed an wrote it in there. Okay, I'll stop now just please, please review!

* * *

**~ 1991 ~**

"Gus hurry up, MTV's showin' that new Nirvana vid."

A baby-faced 14 year old Shawn gives somewhat of a yell rushing into the living room. With now two years into teenage-dom, he left his thought-of childishTransformer playing days behind him.

Gus suddenly emerges from what seemed like thin air and nestled between his underarm and rib cage was what appeared to be a rather large plastic bowl.

Of which contained everybody's favorite salty snack-potato chips. Shawn donning the iconic _baby in a pool _tee, representing the cover-art of the aforementioned band's 2nd album release.

"Dude, this' sweet"

Spoke Spencer between mouthfuls of chips. At that moment it was almost unfeasible to comprehend anything that fell from his lips, that's why Gus resorted to simply nodding.

"Why they in a school?"

Questions Gus, turning towards Shawn and fishing a few Lays from the bowl. Shawn sorta rolls his eyes in a playful manner then tilts his head towards the meager 2`` television screen.

"Uhh, hello?.. all in the title.. _Teen Spirit_, teens as in school, as in us.. need I say more?"

Spouted Shawn as though he had a worldly grasp on the subject. Gus slightly cocking his head- with a rather unexplainable, nevertheless humorous expression on his face.

With his bottom lip a slight ajar, he looks up at the ceiling. Almost as if to mull over the previously stated as though it had a deeper meaning. Just then Henry entered the room.

"What'cha' boys watchin'?"

The elder Spencer inquires whilst laying his gun holster and belt on the small table beside him. Just then his eyes travel slightly down and over to see Gus wide-eyed, staring at him.

Attempting to get his message of NO relayed through head shaking, he then draws an index finger just below his chin and across his neck. Henry proceeds to raise an ambivalent eyebrow towards the atypical adolescent.

Sighing, he looks down at the floor and he too shakes his head-lightly.

"Henry, don't even question it."

**~ PRESENT ~**

It was hard to fathom that Shawn's baby boy, his little Travis- was already an energetic, inquisitive four year old.

Why, it seemed like only yesterday he was taking his first steps. Weaning from bottle-fed dependency through what Shawn classified as a guaranteed coaxing mechanism.

Uh, yes his little guy was growing up fast, but for Shawn's sake he hoped it wasn't too fast. He had student loans himself he had yet to fully pay off.

With his girlfriend Jessica no longer in the picture Shawn felt somewhat isolated at times even a bit antisocial. But when he looked into his child's eyes these feelings seemed to melt away.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when he received a call from Vick about a case involving the possible murder/suicide?.. of a young man in his late teens.

Seeing as crime scenes were not the most ideal places for children. Shawn dropped his boy off at his dad's, from there it was onwards towards the victim's home in Sacramento.

Once at the scene a uniformed officer escorted Spencer upstairs leading to the bedroom where the man lied facedown on his bed. Lassiter eyed Spencer coming in and snorts.

"Why're you here Spencer ?.. amateur hour's' over."

He spoke with a tinge of insolence, as he always did.

"Yet Lassie, yours is just beginning."

Spencer retorts with a chuckle without skipping a beat. Shawn sees Juliet's face turn a very light shade of red as she tries to stifle a laugh. Two cops gently turn the body so as his front could be examined.

Right away letters on the vicsshirt create a highlighted image in his brain. Though it was very hard to see them, given that the color nearly blended seamlessly with the shirt's background color. only people with a trained eye could spot it out.

"His shirt says Disturbed.. though I say Deceased, y'know, just statin' the obvious."

It also appears _obvious _that no one is amused by his witticism, however clever it may be. As if there was nothing left to do at that moment Juliet began flipping through her notes.

"I have it written down that he was an avidconcert-goer, perhaps what you saw on the shirt was the title of a band?.. plus, he has like a stadium full of CDs in here.. we'll have CSI come through here and dust them for fingerprints."

Just then something else catches the attention of Shawn's eye, far more imperative than some calligraphy on a piece of clothing. The part of the shirt was raised just enough where, near the waistline, partial stomach was exposed.

The dried-blood etching on his skin, bordering near the hip was a small but unsettling cartoon-ish broad smile with eyes as equally malevolent. Spencer figured this crude work of art was either a statement, works of a tortured soul or something more.

"Say.." Spencer begins.

"Ten bucks says that, that creepy drawing near his _man area _there. Is definitly not one of the ways of getting to third base."


	2. Chair y Disposition

I appoligize, 1# for my laziness in finally loading this chapter, 2# I also appoligize for it's shortness. It's normally the oppisite, but I couldn't think of any more to add to this. I just hope it's to everyone's liking, oh, and Happy belated Halloween. Remember, Reviews = Happiness!!!

* * *

The young man's parents whom were away on business when the incident occurred were of course consumed with distraught upon hearing of their son's sudden and unexpected passing.

Lassiter had the couple follow suit into questioning. And just for kicks, Shawn took a seat and watched from outside the two-way mirrored glass panel, mocking Lassiter's facial expressions with Carlton being none the wiser.

"Now.. With the risk of sounding too blunt, what was the 'business' you two were attending?"

He questions, with both index fingers in a rather tactless side to side gesture directing them towards the couple. They exchange looks like, _is this guy for real?_ then reply to said question.

"Well…" the woman spoke, a certain uneasiness in her voice.

"My husband and I work for a free clinic near Hawthorne in L.A. and were away attending a conference in Chicago. When we got the call we took the earliest flight we could to get back here."

Tears started welling in the woman's eyes as her husband attempted to console her by rubbing her back and speaking softly. Lassiter, of course, does not know the appropriate times to keep his mouth shut, instead he opts for putting his foot in it.

"Sooo, lemme get this straight.." he begins, bringing his index finger to his chin- not sounding the least bit considerate."

"You live somewhere in L.A. ..I'm guessing, yet.. you travel _all_ that distance to Illinois just for some conference?"

"Do you even know what the hell you're talking about?"

Questions the man, hostility rising in his tone- bringing an overturned fist to come striking down against the table.

"Oooh whoo, this' gettin' good."

Shawn enthused rather quietly to himself, he braces his feet against the wall causing the chair to precariously rest only on it's back legs. Leaving the other two to teeter somewhat freely in midair.

Suddenly, without warning, Juliet materialized- standing behind him.

"What's goin' on?"

She asks, glancing down at him in his ill-omened piece of furniture. This, of which, startled Spencer- causing somewhat of a chain reaction.

As response to such unexpected speaking, his weight shifted a bit too far back in the chair. Causing his feet to breakaway from the wall, which ultimately led to somewhat of an unpleasant backwards spill unto the cold, unforgiving tiled floor.

"_Hmm_, you okay?"

She asks, through the spaces between the fingers on her hand as she attempted to cease any _further_ laughter. Spencer mumbled a curse word before he could pick himself off the floor- whilst rubbing his sore noggin.

"Damn you O'Hara"

He began in a joking manner as he grabbed for the chair to stand it upright again.

"If you want my attention so badly all ya gotta do is ask, don't hafta resort to some kinda malicious whim- resulting in a chair-related cerebral hemorrhage."


	3. Where's The Kid?

Hello every one, once again. Very sorry for the lack of updates. Considering how ch. 3 of my Office fic bombed I was hesitant to post this. But I hope it's to every one's liking, if not then ehh, I tried. I know it won't be anything like the first fic (Which was a pleasant surprise), though unfortunately, I just don't know how to make this .. any-who, have a very Happy New Years & I'll see everyone next year!!!

* * *

When it came time to _finally _leave Santa Barbra P.D., Shawn went to pick Travis up from his dad's. Just as he had figured Henry took his usual position in the recliner, knocking back a cold one and watching '_the game_._'_

"Hey Shawn, how goes the case?"

His father asks, in his usual, casual tone. As Shawn entered the living area. His eyes still fixed on the screen. Instead of going through the _arduous _task of getting himself out of the chair and walking over towards his son to chat.

He opted to stay put, talking when necessary from said chair. Even when Shawn had first set foot in the house and was making his way over, Henry sluggishly raised his right arm just enough so Shawn could see it and turn his hand somewhat backward all in a half-assed attempt to wave. Shawn rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"It's goin'.. where's the rugrat?"

Henry took another swig of his beer, it was as though his son's offspring-oriented query had flown over his head completely. Or so Shawn thought, then like some kind of epiphany it finally hit him and he responded.

"Ooh, uh.. last time I checked he was sittin' on the floor, by the couch there."

Then, as if it were some kind of involuntary muscle spasm. With a quick-like motion, tilts his head towards his right. Expecting to glance down and see his little baby faced, brown eyed boy playing with blocks or something of the sort, he didn't _see_ him at all.

"Uhh dad.. where's Travis?.. I thought you were _watching _him?"

His voice with a bit of a quaver. But making the attempt to at least have _some _force behind it. Like it was some kind of inconvenience to his father, he actually had to set the beer down and look, _amazing_.

"_Hmm, _weird, he _was_ there, like, a bit ago.. probably off doin' God knows what.?"

He responds with a bit of a sigh towards the end. It was his father's seemingly temporarily lack of consideration, and nonchalant sentiment towards Travis' whereabouts that had Shawn's jaw almost on the floor and his mind racing.

"Dammit..!"

He starts. His mind still churning with about a dozen or so different scenarios, none of which were pleasant. It wasn't in Spencer's mindset to feel consternation. Especially when it involved his father. But ever since, he too, became a dad- he just couldn't help but be on his toes.

"Dad, I gave you one.. Just _one _simple instruction 'an…_augh_."

"Shawn, will you just relax, God, I'm sure he's fine.. Y'know, you're acting awfully hormonal right now.. you're not knocked-up again are 'ya?"

He asks with a chuckle. Shawn could see the old man's face break into a small crooked smile at the thought of his own unintentionally, cruel verbal jest. Shawn couldn't even respond to something so inane, though, he'd never admit to it, he did find it a tad humorous.

With a huff he threw up his hands and began scanning the inside perimeters of the fairly small suburban home. Then began searching elsewhere, though still remaining inside. Before making his way upstairs, on a whim, he yells out for his young son.

"**TRAVIS**!!??"

His voice edging towards mid-boom. Aside from background noise from the television there was a momentary silence, then…..

"**DADDY, I'M UP HERE**!!"

Came this small, but powerful voice, with just a hint of annoyance. Shawn rushed upstairs to find his little one coolly playing with some of the unique toy cars grandpa had gotten for him. This stemming from his small excursion to L.A. to a much-talked-about toy store, about a year after he was born.

"See daddy?.. I got's lottsa cars."

Stated the four year old, with his innocent though humorous vocabulary. Shawn chuckled and scooped up his son. The boy's big brown eyes gaze up at him and Shawn couldn't help but brake into a smile.

He was like putty in his hands, well, on occasion. Then, like a light switch Shawn suddenly began to rethink his dad's purely, good-humored joke. He and Jessica had been apart for not even two months.

But between that short amount of time saw a few trips to the bedroom, for reasons, of course, needn't be explained. Before the real fear set in, he tried to push it to the furthest part of his brain it would allow.

"_No..no, it's just a joke, it's not real, stop freaking, you'll be fine."_

Though, even with all his inner-thinking reassurance. Like an overhead storm cloud, came that unshakable gust of uncertainty.


	4. Don't Wanna Know

Hi every one, once again. Now this chapter is a twist, surely no one saw coming. The idea just came to me, and if I'm off on the timeline to when this would normally, or in this case 'abnormally' occur, please feel free to correct me. And remember, reviews= Happiness. Warning, though.. this' veeeeeeeeeery long.

* * *

So there Shawn sat, at Psych headquarters trying to comprehend just who in their ever-lovin' mind would want to murder an eighteen year old boy, err, man. He was an honors student and just all-around amicable person towards his classmates.

Just as he was leaning back in his desk chair. About to shut his eyes, Gus popped in unexpectedly. Nearly giving him yet, another "_coronary_" the second within about two & a half months. First had been Juliet with a similar chair incident.

" 'Ey, Shawn.. what's new?"

The young man asks as he strolled in, heading towards the mini fridge in the back for a water. Then shuts it with a light _phfoo _sound, as air was escaping. He took a seat on the recently purchased brown leather sofa lining the South-facing wall.

As his heart rhythm had finally gone back to a normal bpm, or at least what he _considered _normal. He eyed his friend with a crooked smile and arched brow. Whom was none the wiser, just sitting there drinking his fancy 'lil bottled water.

Shawn could almost start to envision Gus' pinkie beginning to point skywards. With this painting a somewhat humorous picture in his mind he couldn't help but try and stifle a few chuckles.

"Eh, nothin' much, thought dad lost Travis few weeks ago…" Gus' eyes widen and almost instantaneously directs his head towards Shawn in an fairly inquisitive -like concern.

"As it turned out… Shawn continued, " he was just playin' with some damn toy cars upstairs."

Gus shakes his head lightly then with a grin utters with a sigh, "ah, kids."

Then it was as though the conversation had never taken place. As Gus, very randomly mind you, switches gears and is asking about his dad's gal pal (from Hell) Natasha, and if she was still in the picture.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?"

Shawn questions with this baffled expression across his face. Gus proceeded to give a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"I dunno, just thought I'd ask?.. I mean, I haven't _heard _anything about her in what!?.. about 4, 5 years.. She even still alive?"

He nods his head, almost in a lament-esque manner. As if to express his disappointment on her still being amongst the living. Gus couldn't shake the overall astonishment he was feeling at that moment.

He was just so flabbergasted that after all these years those two were _still _an item. Shawn breaks into a small smile and starts to laugh. "You know what they say, Gus?…" he began.

Asking Gus in a joking-like fashion, of course he'd not a clue but responds in what could only been described as a hummed _I dunno. _

Which was proceeded with a puzzled expression across his face. Shawn then props his feet on the desk, picking up where he'd left off.

.." True evil never dies.."

* * *

The sky paints a stunning canvas of oranges and reds as the day draws to a close and nightfall awakes. Leaving Travis with a sitter for the time being, Shawn thought he'd drop by his dad's for a bit before heading back to his apartment.

A momentary creaking sound is heard when opening the front door. Stepping inside, he gives a look around and quickly realizes something's amiss. Continuing forward he noted his father's absence from his favored brick-red recliner.

This creating a somewhat intense, glowing image in his mind. Coupled with the even more odd half can of Millers sitting out on the small coffee table, not far from the chair. All of the sudden he hears his dad call out.

"_ugh, _Shawn, that you?"

His voice sounded a slight atypical for him. His usually causal, though slightly gruff way of speaking was replaced by a somewhat weak, almost wavering-like tone. As if he were in pain or something of the sort.

Shawn followed the direction of which he thought he heard the voice coming from. This little excursion leading him into the bathroom from which there he found a scene most unpleasant and a tad obscure.

There he saw his father knelled by the toilet. His one hand settled on the rim, the other on his knee, he peers up at his son with slightly sunken in eyes, it is then that Shawn's concern only greatens.

"Dad, what the Hell?… are you alright?"

His voice also, now a bit shaky. He rushes to his father's side, sitting down beside him he draws his knees inward towards his chest and drapes an arm supportively over his father's shoulder.

"_Hmm_, fine, it's.._uh_.. just this damn flu."

He responds, wiping at his mouth with the front of the long sleeve of his button-down, flannel shirt . These few little words hit him like an oncoming freight train. He sat there in disbelief of what he'd heard, his eyes widened and unblinkingly fixed on his father.

He didn't dear ask the question that had been gnawing at him. Instead chose a safer, shall we say, generic-like route to at least maybe get to the underlying root of what would be the cause of this sudden unexplainable malady.

"_Um_, dad?.. Hope you don't mind me asking buuut… how long have you had this, _uh…_ _'flu'_?"

His voice trails off towards the end. His eyes travel to a different part of the bathroom. A rather inexplicable wince now gracing his face. He didn't want his father to see his expression, nor did he want to face the impending, inexorable answer.

"_Gah'… _I'd say about 3.._ur_..maybe 4 weeks."


	5. Does That Answer Your question?

hi guy's... sorry it's been so long since an update, I've just been a little apprehensive to post another chapter seeing as how my writing fics haven't been going so well lately. Well, you probably don't wanna hear me bitch.. lol... so I'll shut up now, I just hope this chapter isn't too bad. Please R & R.. :)

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya Gus, I think dad's..um.._expecting_.. and I don't mean that in like'a…"

"I know what you _meant _Shawn, can we just get off this weird ass topic 'an talk about the weather like couple normal people."

Gus interjected, then takes swift glances around the small diner, making sure it's few patrons were at least out of earshot. The last thing he wanted was someone to catch wind of this most unusual of conversations or worse.. having being eavesdropped.

When all seems fine and no one is none the wiser he resumes picking up his heart attack inducing double patty cheese burger and taking a bite.

This lunch choice is quite out of character for the slightly neurotic, overly cautious young man. Who would've no sooner gnawed off his own leg then to indulge in grease- heavy, overly processed, for lack of a better word food.

As Shawn sat there, taking in the small stream of Pepsi through his lips of the narrow white straw he couldn't help but think of his dad that night he dropped by.

Yes, he was fully aware of the repercussions his supposition would lead him to, if he dared to bring it up to his father. In just about a half hour he was gonna pick Travis up from there.

And so running on a somewhat half-heartedly attempt, or notion rather. He took the uneaten half of his burger then plucking a small packet of grape jelly from the table's small plastic container, smeared it on the underside of the lukewarm burger patty.

Gus curled his upper lip in disgust. Raising a brow at his friend he inquired with a moderate extent of curiosity.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

Finishing, Shawn once more sets the bun back in it's place. Giving a crooked-like smile he responds in a rather droll Sherlock-esque fashion.

"why, it's the ultimate test my dear Gus"

He states, still his friend is a bit flummoxed. He couldn't fathom exactly what was about to ensue, though he had a feeling it wasn't anything good. Before he could open his mouth to speak, his burning question was _finally_ answered.

"Un-humanly, disgusting cravings are a dead giveaway.. If _we_ can get 'ol dad to eat just a bit of it, hell, just being able to tolerate it's rather revolting blend of ground chuck and fruit preservatives.. than _we've _got 'em."

"Whoa.. Hol' up here.. what's wit the '**we**' I don't recall wantin' to be in on your little.. whatever it is you're doin'.."

He then proceeds to do a sorta brushing away gesture with his hands, this of which proved in vain. As strong willed and direct as he was to fight not collaborating on this, he wound up losing.

With a rather firm grip on the Styrofoam container Spencer and a somewhat choleric Gus enter his father's residence. Travis came from out of nowhere it seemed and flew over with open arms to hug his daddy.

"Hey there bud."

Spoke Shawn in a light, friendly tone as he kneeled down to wrap his son in his arms. The little boy smiled but then looked rather confused and pointed to the container that was now sitting on the floor beside Shawn's knee.

"Wha's dat"?

He questions, it amused Shawn when he spoke so innocently. His words where always running short a letter or two.

"**That**.. is a little treat for grandpa"

Shawn explained, trying to keep it together best he knew how and not laugh. He then lightly ruffles up the hair on his son's head and scoops up the container.

Now standing once again he proceeds further into the house. Travis then races up the stairs to play with his toy cars.

"Hey dad, you hungry?"

Shawn calls out hopeful on being heard. Meanwhile Gus, who's standing just beside him starts chuckling. He hears the muffled background noise of the television, and as habitually set in his ways as he was, emerged from the depths of the living area.

He gives a short amicable wave towards the boys then makes his way over.

"Thanks son, but I'm already set."

He states with a slight laugh. Shawn glances down and over to see a small bowl in his hand- containing what looked to have been ice cream and pickles. His eyes then widen in horror, Gus too graced with the same astounded expression.

"Y'know, it's the weirdest thing.." he began, all the while the boys just simply stand there stunned and speechless with Henry pretty much oblivious to this fact.

"I had like.. I dunno how you describe it?… this craving, I guess.. and like grabbed for the ice cream 'an pickles."


	6. Ever Have An 'Oh Shit' Moment?

_Not even a million apologies will excuse me from my lazy ass procrastination. lol.. I know, what, more then a half yr. is definitely a long enough hiatus. And if my wonderful readers are still willing after allll this time to read I thank u from the bottom of my heart, you guys are truly the best :).. I just hope this chapter is suffice as a result from a ridiculously long break. But if I happen along the unfortunate and it is not then by all means write some nasty comments (just not too nasty please lol).. anyway, enjoy my friends :D_

* * *

Shawn figured maybe he was rushing to conclusions a tad too hastily, perhaps in his later years his father would rather partake in bizarre food combos versus _normal _ones. Then again, this is _the Spencer's _we're talking about and normal just did not exist in their lives.

This case was similar to the old Sue Durst murder, as in, time grew longer and recent evidence findings lessening. As Spencer was about to leave the station he passed Julia in the hall, she gave that infectious smile and bat of her eyelashes that would render him weak in the knees.

There was no denying there was something between them, and as it seemed the longer they worked together the more intense these feelings became. He tried to play it cool, the sweeping back of the hair, the eye-smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shawn, 'k?"

Her speaking bringing him out of his little trance-like state. He smiled lightly, nodding his head.

"look forward to it Jules"

He responds with a small wave and a goofy ass grin. Then something inexplicable, even a tad spontaneous happens. She stops a few feet from the door and heads back Shawn's way. He chuckles, joking.

"wha.. You forget something?"

"Yeah.. this.."

She responds in almost a whispered and slightly seductive tone. Before he knew it her lips were pressed against his, he thought he was dreaming, there was no way this was actually happening.

Yet, when he looked into her captivating blue eyes and the sensation of warm breath to his cheek, his doubts were quickly dismissed.

"let's take this into _Interrogation_, shall we?"

Came the breath-like whisper in his ear. Fortunately, it was the end of Lassie's shift. He had since left, as did Vick and a few other patrol officers… leaving the graveyard shift people to start strolling in.

It was almost like a theatrical dance, as they somehow were able to keep step and begin to unbuckle and unbutton as they went. Shawn immediately locks the door to the room and with an almost effortless motion, climbs out of his denim and tosses the pants aside.

He felt also very fortunate that the window was not transparent, that is unless of course if someone were to press the button located to the left side of the window, that would be, in a word, the up-most awkwardness.

"You alright?"

He asks her, sounding as though he was winded a bit. She just smiles up at him, _mh..mm _she hums as she lies on the rather extensive table. This was a moment he wouldn't soon forget, well this and giving birth to his son of course. As the pleasurable act intensifies came a sudden inquiry that caught him off guard for a brief second. She readjust her elbow on the table then brushes back a strand of sandy blond hair.

"do you have condoms on you?"

The question made him laugh a little inside, mainly because knowing him and his freakish ability to bear children. Ironically enough, it wasn't _her_ that had to be concerned over an unplanned pregnancy.

Soon he found himself picking the crumpled pants from off the floor, almost impetuously he proceeds patting down his pants pockets and fishing inside for a smidgen of prospect to happening upon the 'wienie wrapper' as he so _eloquently_ coined it.

It was by happenchance he checked the smaller pocket within the larger one on the backside and produced a small plastic square..

"Take your time.. No rush"

She jests, but it almost sounded as if her tone was bordering on annoyance. After he is through wit his business the wrapper is discarded. It wasn't until their little _love fest _was over that he came to realize:

_Oh shit, the condom broke!_


	7. Not' So Mystery Bag

hi guys, so sorry for the shitty chapter lol. Thus I created this one in it's place, so whatever took place in the 7th no longer exists except the current situation listed here replacing it. Please enjoy & review! :D

* * *

It'd been nearly six weeks since their rather spontaneous romp in the Interrogation room. Shawn, during this time, thinking all was cool. The broken condom wouldn't bring any nasty repercussions.._yeah right_.

Of course, _this_ may be described as just blissful ignorance. Not wanting to accept a fact when it's staring you in the face. In Shawn's case however, that _fact_ came in the form of cold porcelain.

It was around 2 am Sunday in his apartment when an unpleasant, yet somehow familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach made it's presence known. Immediately bringing him out of a dead sleep, barefoot and rushing to the bathroom.

'_No, no, no'_

He mutters to himself, his head buried in his hands till one momentarily reaches out to flush the handle then back again. Suddenly, ears pick up the pitter-patter of small feet on the wooden floor just outside.

Shawn lifts his head slowly, his eyes travel towards the doorway to which he discovers his bright eyed little boy staring at him rather concerned. Teddy bear in loose grip, clad in his beloved, yet worn _Transformers _jammies just standing there almost like in wonder.

"Hey bud, whaddua doin' up so early?"

Shawn asks, his voice coming out a bit hoarse. The boy takes a few steps forward and kneels beside his daddy. A small hand reaches up and lightly brushes the side of Shawn's face.

"Daddy not feel good?"

Came the little voice, his big brown eyes gazing up at his father. Shawn chuckled a bit, now finally able to get to his feet and scooped up Travis. Wrapping him in his arms and not wanting to let go.

"Daddy's okay sweetie, just the flu is all.. You're my special little guy aren't ya?"

He smiled and stroked his son's head. Humming softly he starts lightly rocking him in his arms, one supporting his bottom the other braced against his back. Travis soon became a bit weary and laid his head on Shawn's shoulder.

Still trying to keep in step with the light rocking motion he made his way to Travis' room, returning him to his bed. He leans in and kisses his son's forehead.

"Love you Travis Rylin"

Later on that day at Henry's abode, Shawn text messaged Gus to swing by. Henry of course in his usual area, he was beginning to think if his father sat there long enough the chair may actually weave itself into him.

Gus popped in about a half hour later, carrying with him a small brown paper bag. Looking ever so perplexed as he approached Shawn.

"_Umm_.. Shawn, I got your tex….

As soon as Gus was about to finish his sentence he felt an arm on his back as he was hastily being escorted to the bathroom. If someone at that point could see Gus' face they'd probably die of laughter. A mix of fear and confusion all rolled into one.

"Shawn wha' the hel…"

Once again, cut off as Shawn brought a finger to his lips and shushed him. Then quickly locking the door behind him was finally now able to address his confounded friend. Shawn sighs then begins to speak.

"I told you to get _that_ (head momentarily tilts slightly towards the bag) 'cause I.. I think I might be.. _ugh."_

"Om'god.. you're knocked up again aren't you"

Gus' face almost instantly breaks into a grin as he tries to stifle a surge of hysterics. Shawn then quickly makes gesture of his finger across his throat to once again silence him.

"You go all library'in on me wit dat finger one more time I'll be givin' you one."

Shawn's eyes widened in disbelief, Gus went straight up gansta on his ass, and quite frankly it frightened him a little.

"wow.. So anyways 2pac (he began in jest).. I think I might be pregnant with Jules' baby."

The small room fell silent, both at a loss for words as they eyed the bag.


	8. I Am Not A Whore

firstly, I'd like to apologize for the overuse of the word friend and or friendship. I was not aware of this literary error until looking it over a couple times lol. Finally I'd like to apologize for the f bomb, yes, I know there's at least 1 or 2 in the first fic.. but all 'n all, I'm somewhat pleased with the result of this chapter and I hope you all are too :)

* * *

Even when he knew exactly what was in the bag, it still was cause for his upper lip to involuntarily curl, almost as if in disgust. Gus cleared his throat briefly, what came next was something Shawn never saw coming.

"So Shawn..if you don't mind me askin'..if 'dis _**is **_Jules' kid, you gonna marry her?"

It was as though time had froze, Shawn wasn't quite sure what to be more pissed about. The insinuation of whether or not _it_ was hers and not just simply take his word.

Or the intrusive query of marriage. It wasn't his business how Shawn handled this situation. Yes, the last little misadventure involving Shawn's baby mama Gus was roped into.

However, this was a side of him Shawn was not too fond of. He wanted a friend, not a damn journalist. Biting his lower lip in refrain from saying something he'd later regret.

He plucks the box from it's resting place in an irritated manner and slams it on the counter, so much for trying to keep his cool. Shawn closes his eyes for a second and takes in a deep breath before taking on an ire-like tone.

"Y'know Gus.. you have some nerve, bad enough you obviously don't believe me when I told you I thought Jules was the mother..make me out to be a fuckin' whore. Then take it a step further and ask if I'm gonna marry her!.. (expression switches to almost bafflement)

With eyes somewhat widened, looking anxious- Gus then makes a gesture with his hands to keep the noise level down, to which Shawn completely disregards.

"Ah, no na no my friend, you're not tellin' me what to do.._**ah**__-__**gin**_. (wavering a finger in Gus' direction) .."God, now with this charming enlight'ment on my whorish ways I really should seek sex therapy to sort out my issues."

His whole spiel of course dripping with sarcasm, Gus shakes his head lightly and sighs.

"Shawn.. For cryin' out loud..I never meant it to come out da way it did. I apologize on both accounts, I wasn't implyin' anything an' it sure as hell ain't none of my bus'ness to be meddlin' in your personal life.. I'm sorry."

The thing with being friends as long as they had was learning to deal with matters such as this. They couldn't allow something like it, which later would probably be seen as such pettiness- be the determining factor in whether or not to end a friendship.

In which case, it would've been jeopardized a long time ago. Shawn bowed his head slightly, accepting the apology and letting bygones be bygones. He cracks a semi-smirk towards his pal.

"Well, you of all people should know I couldn't marry Travis' mom.. could you imagine if I saw her in the dress before the wedding?.. She'd kill me (_literally_)."

Gus immediately starts cracking up, the tension, at long last is lifted from the air. Shawn then finally turns to that blasted box still setting atop the counter next to the dispenser of _Softsoap. _

_Hmm_.. He hummed while quickly looking over the directions. His facial expression and brows were the epitome of playful dramatics, there was very little Shawn actually took seriously.

"_hm_, should be simple enough." he nods after reading, subsequently signaling Gus to leave for a bit so he could _take care of business_.

About 10 minutes later Shawn emerged from the bathroom, shielding his eyes with his hand, in the other held the stick. Somewhat blindly holding it midway up and out for Gus to read, he didn't have the guts to do it himself.

"Well.. what's the verdict?"

He asked, a tinge of us uneasiness in his voice. Upon looking at the results, Gus' mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Though in the back of his mind he was secretly laughing.

Man, laughing at another friend's misfortune 'an throw in earlier unjustified comments, he sure as hell wasn't scoring any points in the friendship department. He rubs at his face before finally answering…

"Yeah Shawn..you better stock up on the _Pampers_, you're gonna need 'em".


	9. You Decietful Bastard,You

_Hey guys, believe it or not I am alive lol. So so very sorry for it being nearly a year and no update. I know this probably doesn't make up for it but I hope it's somewhat decent :) well I gotta laugh out of it, at least, when writing it out :)_

* * *

_N_early a week had passed and Shawn was still in disbelief that he had found himself pregnant for a 2nd time. His apartment was in bit of a disarray so he took the copies of the case file to his dad's abode.

What had been more astonishing then finding out about another pregnancy was the fact Shawn's sworn enemy, Natasha- had taken Travis to the park for awhile. Must be a full moon, he was sure of it.

"Hey dad"

He said as took a seat across from his father at the small kitchen table where Henry had been reading the paper with a mug of freshly brewed coffee beside him.

Shawn didn't dear address the reality it was actually a little pass noon. Oh well, he'd catch on eventually with any luck. Henry finally replies but his eyes do not shift away from the paper.

"Hey, did you know that guy from _Dirty Dancing _died?.. whatta shame."

Henry spoke afterwards, sounding genuinely taken aback a bit. Again, not shifting focus off the reading material. Shawn just looked at him utterly confused & unquestionably concerned, _did he have a damn stroke?_

"Uh dad.."

Shawn hesitantly responds, his voice wavering a bit. Finally Henry looks up from the paper he'd been holding."

"If you're referring to Patrick Swayze..that dude's been dead for nearly 3 years now."

"Huh"

Was all his dad seemed to say. He picks up the mug to take a sip & returns to his reading. Shawn had to just shake his head for a second, just to process what all had just taken place.

Shawn left the file on the table and journeyed to the bathroom. He had finished with business and it wasn't until washing his hands did something sitting in the trash with a bright blue _plus_ symbol catch his eye.

"No freakin' way"

He uttered almost in a whisper and wide eyed as he scooped it out with t.p. as gloves so was not to physically touch it. Shawn was positive he had taken _his_ pregnancy test home afterwards to be disposed of the minute him and Gus found out.

And if this _wasn't _his, that only left 'one' other person it could've been. He just knew his dad had, as they say, _a bun in the oven_. Now he had proof.

Smiling deviously to himself he gently places the plastic device back where it had come. Shawn returns to the table, still with a smirk and says:

"Y'know dad, I heard caffeine wasn't good for people in _your _condition."

He sets the paper down and the most indescribable yet hilarious expression now graced his face. It was like a mixture of '_wtf! _then the sudden realization with a '_oh shit, he's got me.'_

Shawn sat there, still pleasantly smiling. And like some sort've evil genius, elbows resting on the table-brings both hands together directly in front of him and his fingers

taping into the others.

"Alright.. Henry began, rather exasperatedly sounding.

"I knew you'd find out sooner or later, so I guess I'll just tell ya now.. I dunno how it happened.. (he waited on baited breath, this was it)..but.. Natasha's pregnant."

Shawn felt as though the wind had just been knocked out of him. He was so sure and to have his hopes of being right dash so suddenly was just, well, sad.

He then saw that little smirk don Henry's lips, albeit, rare- but it did happen from time to time. This told him his dad had just deceived him-but-good.

Henry chuckled a bit before slipping back into his casual tone. "I knew something was up but not this..( laughs softly) ..by the way, it's green tea, not coffee, don't freak."


	10. Not To Worry

_Holy shit guys, has this been a hiatus or what? lol.. almost a full year without updates is, well inexcusable lol.. but I hope you all can forgive me with this chapter._  
_ It's short, yes but I hope it fairs well enough that it was worth the wait :) Happy Halloween & Happy reading!  
_

* * *

"I knew it..knew it all'long"

Shawn grinned boastfully as he & Gus, once again, found themselves at the same classic styled diner for lunch break. He notices his partner in crime peering over the menu he'd been holding & over at him.

"Is this about the weird dad thing?"

Gus finally spoke and laid the menu back down on the table. Shawn nods just as obnoxiously as he'd smiled. Just as Gus was about to ask something else was he immediately cut short by the sudden arrival of their waitress.

"An' what'll you boys be havin' today?"

She spoke with a slight Southern nuance. An older gal but seemed like a true and caring person.

Shawn glanced away from his menu and over at her.

"_Yeess_..Mssss ( Shawn desperately searched for a name badge pined somewhere on her retro attire) _Jane.. _I will be having the Classic burger n fries, small Coke, _pleeeasse_."

Jane smiled and jotted the order down then turns to Gus.

"An' for you sweetheart?"

This affectionate term had Gus blushing a bit. _Why does __**he**__get the cutesy names? Am I not Sweetheart-ish enough!? _Shawn found to be mentally arguing with himself. Good thing it wasn't aloud, they'd think he was crazy.

"Just'a grilled cheese and water, thanks"

He smiles somewhat coyly, this really getting Shawn's eyes rolling. She scoops up the menus and places the small notepad in the pocket of her apron.

"Alrighty.. You boys sit tight, lunch"ll be here faster 'den a hog on slop."

The analogy to their food was slightly off putting and had the guys cringing a bit. They survived, after she departs Gus found it a good of time as any to maybe address Shawn's unexpected **2****nd **pregnancy.

"Sooo..ugh Shawn.. he begins rather hesitantly..anymore thought on what'cha gonna do with this whole second rugrat situation?"

Spencer exhales slowly, how in the world was he even going to break a second baby to his son? He worried Travis would get upset and think his daddy didn't love him anymore.

"I think Travis needs to know first an foremost. No sense in keeping' it a secret from him."

Gus nods his head in understanding then Shawn continues.

"And like Travis, this was rather unexpected, but…this kid will get the same chance he did."

Shawn glances down at his stomach, laying a hand on it in emphasis. Both smile and within seconds there food was at the table.

Before the two start digging in, Gus looks over at him and says.

"I wouldn't worry too much Shawn.. you're a pretty cool dad."


End file.
